Violet Eyes
by Flying Night
Summary: Luna Uchiha is the child of a cursed prophecy for the Uchiha Clan. She can control ultimate powers, multiple bloodlines including her very own stage of the Sharingan. Can she survive the pain of others, and a romance with a child hood friend? R and R


Hello peoples,

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Please read and review, and it you are going to criticize it, please make them constructive criticisms. Thank You.

Flying Night

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**His Sister**

It was a cool evening on April 18, the grass was covered in dew, and the moon was its fullest. The people in Konoha were sleeping peacefully, especially the Uchiha clan. The main family of the Uchiha clan was expecting a new born that very day, so when the clock struck 12am, Uchiha, Mikoto was ready. She was rushed to the hospital and there she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Fugaku, just look at her, isn't she the most beautiful baby girl you have ever seen?" Mikoto asked her husband. Fugaku then took the baby girl in his arms and spoke in a whisper,

"Yes Mikoto, she is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen, she is from a noble clan, and she is my daughter. I think I am going to name her. . . Luna. What do you think about that Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke?"

"Wow dad, I never thought that you could think of a really good name. Sasuke what do you think?" stated Itachi, the older brother of the family. Sasuke took a close look at his new baby sister and thought about the name that had been said.

"I don't really know, I mean that is a great name, but do you really think that is the right name for her? To me. . . WAIT, she's opening her eyes, and. . . and, she has violet eyes?" At that moment, Fugaku quickly grabbed the baby from Itachi's arms, and looked right into the violet eyes. He was now furious, and confused. How could she have violet eyes when the rest of the clan has black eyes?

"This is preposterous; no child of mine is to have violet eyes, or any other colour than black. I now declare this child no longer mine. Mikoto, this child that you have brought to this world is a disgrace to our family and the entire Uchiha clan. We shall abandon her right this instant!" Mikoto was upset at how her only daughter had to be the one to have the violet eyes.

In one of the Uchiha clan's prophecy, it stated that one of the Uchiha families would be cursed with a child that possessed violet eyes. That child would then destroy the entire clan, killing the people one day after the other.

At that moment, Itachi stepped in, took the baby that had begun to cry, and started to rock it back and forth.

"Father, do you really think that that curse of the violet eyes are true? I mean just look at her, does she look like someone who would hurt anyone? Besides, she's a girl, and you know how you've always wanted a daughter before."

"Hn, my son, you make a good point there, but you must understand that you can not tell anything just by looking at a child. Although, you are right, I have always wanted a daughter, but now I am not sure." (a long period of silence) "Fine then, we will not get rid of this child, but we will not treat her as one of us. We shall torture her every second of our lives so that she can not harm us." Once that was said, Fugaku had left, Mikoto was very tired and went back to sleep and only Itachi and Sasuke were left awake. When Itachi looked back down at the baby, he was surprised to see that she was looking up at him smiling. _Luna, you are going to be living hell in our family. You must work hard to gain father's approval, become strong, and if must, defeat him. Other than that, I will always be there when you need me, and maybe, just maybe you can get Sasuke as well._

(Time skip: three years later)

**Luna's point of view**

The sun was shining everywhere in my room, and I couldn't get a single bit of extra sleep so I just got out of bed, did my daily routine, and left the house. Outside I could here the clashing of metal so that meant that Itachi and father were training. Oh, how I wished that one day I could train with father. It's not that I don't like training with Sasuke and Itachi, but Itachi's usually on a mission or something, and Sasuke just starts faking an injury and then I get in trouble and get wiped.

I don't think I had anything to do today, so I walked to the back of the house and decided to watch Itachi and father train. When those two train, you have to be careful to not get hit by any of their jutsus or weapons. I remember my first time watching them train, I got hit by thirteen kunais. I had to wait an entire three hours to finally get bandaged by Itachi, and man did I ever lose a lot of blood that day. Anyway, I'm watching them train, and today's training seems very different. I can feel a lot of tension between these two. Did something bad happen? Oh well, it couldn't be that bad, I mean Itachi is father's favorite child, he usually doesn't hurt him at all. If he did, he would apologize and everything would be back to normal between these two. So I just watched those two train, watching weapons being thrown around, jutsus being shouted out, until Itachi fell and dropped to the ground. He looks so tired I wonder whats wrong with him. Usually he just has his emotionless face on, but today seems awkward. Wait, is father still going after him even when he is down? I have to do something even if it doesn't work.

All I remember was me jumping in front of Itachi and the entire world just stopped. It felt as though time had stopped and everyone and everything just stopped in their tracks, everyone but Itachi and I. When I opened my eyes, father had his katana out and ready to strike at Itachi, but now he just stayed there dead in his tracks is his position. I turned around to see Itachi too taking in everything that had just happened. When he looks up at me, he puts on a shocked face.

"Luna, how did you do that, and look at your eyes! When did you ever grasp the power and eyes of the Shribe? I haven't even gotten the Mangekyo. The shribe is even more powerful than the Mangekyo!" I looked around and found a pond near by. I looked at my reflection in the water, and saw that my eyes were in fact showing the shribe. The shribe consisted of the sharingan and mangekyo so it had the mangekyo sign and the three tomoes. When I looked back at Itachi, I asked, "Itachi, how do I turn it off?"

"I'm not sure, but if I'm correct, all you have to do is release the chakra that you already have in your eyes." I did that, and then time had once again continued to flow.

**Normal point of view **

After that little incident with the shribe, Luna set off to explore the rest of Konoha, but making sure to not be spotted for the villagers of Konoha too hated Luna. When she was young all the people had respected her for she was part of the Uchiha clan and the sister of Uchiha Itachi, but when they saw that the colour of her eyes were violet, they all turned their backs on her and began treating her like dirt. After that day, Itachi has been traveling with Luna when they go onto the streets but Luna usually does it alone so she has to hide. When it was close to midnight, Luna was walking pass an alley when she heard a cry for help coming from the alley. She quickly ran in the darkness and discovered that the villagers were torturing a poor boy. He had spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Right when one of the villagers was going to strike down on him with a spear, Luna quickly ran and pushed the spear away from the boy. The villagers soon realized who the person was and got even angrier. Luna fought the villagers, and down they went, one by one. Once the villagers had left, Luna turned around and saw the boy looking up at her.

"Hello, my name is Luna what is yours?"

"My. . . my name is Uzumaki, Naruto, and how did you do all those cool tricks? Also, thank you for saving me!" Naruto then put on his big foxy grin. Luna helped him up to his feet and he dusted himself off.

"Hey Naruto, why were the villagers beating you up?"

"If I told you, you probably would run away from me." Naruto then began to walk away, back towards the Hokagai tower.

"Let me guess Naruto, you have a demon sealed within you, and the villagers think that you are the demon and a monster, am I right?" Naruto quickly turned around to face Luna with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"H. . how. . did you know that? I never told you that. I bet your parents told you about me. So what kind of words did they use to describe me? Wait, let me guess, a demon, monster, or maybe the demon kid? So what did they use?" Luna was very guilty for pointing out what Naruto was. She didn't mean to make him mad or upset, when she looked up, she saw tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel upset Naruto, and don't worry about my parents, they hate me so all I hear from them are insults about me. Also, if you are wondering how I knew about you, I also have a demon sealed within me, and she told me about you. She also said that you hold the nine tailed fox, Kyubi, and that you are a very good person. Besides, I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend. I don't have any friends my age, so if you don't want to be me friend that's fine with me. I'm used to being turned down anyway." Naruto just stared with a shocked look on his face, and just stood there for a long period of time until Luna finally snapped him out from his moment.

"You mean to say that you want to be my friend? No one has ever wanted to be my friend. They have always hated me for what I have sealed inside of me. Also, who do you have sealed in you?"

"Naruto, have you ever talked to Kyubi?" Naruto nodded. "Well why don't you try talking to him right now?" Naruto then did that and found himself in front of a cage.

"_Hey fur ball, wake up I have a few questions for you!" _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT KID! I was having a good nap, so what questions do you want to ---- so kid, who's the little girl next to you?" Naruto looked to his right and saw that Luna was right there looking up at the fox. _

"_Hey Luna, how did you get in here?" Luna just continued to stare at the fox and Kyubi just stared back at the little girl called Luna. _

"_Hey kid, do you even know who she is?" _

_"Well of course I do baka, her name is Luna!"_

"_No, not just her name, but who she holds?" Then kyubi did something that Naruto never thought he would ever do. He bowed down low towards Luna._

_"Please don't bow towards me Kyubi, there is no reason to do that. You are one of my closest friend, you do not need to show so much respect." Naruto just stared at the two, and wondered how Luna was best friends with the fox._

_"Luna, even though we are good friends, you are still much more superior than me. Anyway, kid, Luna holds the Demon World's leader, so she comes over to my world and we have like a play date. Also, I think it's about time you two get some shut eye." _At that moment, Luna and Naruto left his mind, and went home.

**Time Skip of 1 Year day of the Uchiha clan Murder**

Luna and Sasuke, well more of Sasuke were training, while Luna was watching. They had been training since after lunch, and Sasuke was still trying to perfect his fire ball jutsu. While Luna was practicing how to throw a kunai without looking at the target.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think we should go home yet? I mean it's getting pretty dark out here." Looking up at the sky, Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement. On their way home, both Uchiha's could feel a difference in the air, like a killing, and dangerous feeling. When that feeling got even more intense, they quickly ran back to the compound, and what they saw, they would never forget. The smell of blood made a stench in the entire compound. They could see the outlines of dead bodies, suddenly Sasuke ran to his parents room, and there he saw the killer, and his mother with a katana at her throat. Luna was right behind Sasuke now, but she couldn't see anything, so she stepped beside Sasuke, but now she wished that she hadn't moved. There she saw Itachi and her mother. When she looked down, she saw her father already dead on the ground, while Sasuke just stood there terrorized. He couldn't stand the fact that his entire clan had been murdered except for Luna, his mother, and Itachi.

"Nii-san, wha. . . what are you doing. Why have you killed the entire clan, and please don't kill mother!" Luna could see tears coming from his eyes. He was actually crying in front of her. Not the fake crying that he had always done to get her in trouble, but real crying.

"Well, well, well. I see that Sasuke has arrived. Well, you are just in time to see the finally, it's to watch our mother die at the hands of her own son. You know Sasuke, she wouldn't have to die if you weren't so weak. If you were strong you might have been able to stop me from killing her. Are there any final words you would like to say Sasuke? Hm?"

"If you are going to kill the entire clan, why aren't you going to kill Luna and I? Also, please nii-san, don't kill mother. That's all I ask from you."

"Well Sasuke, I have decided to spare you, and if I were you, I wouldn't push it too far. And I'm getting tired so I might as well get over with her."

"Sasuke RUN! Don't worry about me, just run!" At that moment, Itachi pulled his katana, and slit her throat. Sasuke just stood there from fear.

"Well, my work here is done. Remember this Sasuke, hate me, hate me with all your guts. Next time I see you, and you want to kill me, you must have these eyes." With that, he disappeared, and Sasuke was left alone with only Luna.

Luna didn't really know how to feel about this. She had always dreamed that one day her clan would vanish, and she would be set free, but now she was quite unsure. While she was thinking, something in her mind was telling her to go outside to the entrance to the compound. So Luna left Sasuke there to be, and left for the exit. When she got there, she saw Itachi waiting for her.

"Nii-san, what are you going to do now? It's not like you can just stay here and think that Konoha will just forget about this massacre."

"Well otoutou, I have already thought about that, but I have one question for you. Would you like to come and leave Konoha with me, to leave this nasty village? Think of all the cruel things they have done to you for four years. You just think about that." Luna thought about it, and was then pulled to the thought about Naruto. _What will he do when he finds that she is gone? Will he even care? What will Sasuke think and do? I want to leave this village, I really do. . . so I will. _Luna gave Itachi a quick nod and went back into the compound to pack her things. When she was done, Itachi and her left the village.

A few days later, Luna and Itachi had reached their destination. The secret base for the Atkasuki. When they got there, Luna had realized that there was a genjutsu on the door. She quickly did a few signs and the big bolder that had represented the door, had vanished. Right before they entered, someone came from the bushes behind them.


End file.
